There have been reported several accidents in which utility poles made of concrete were broken. This is considered to be caused by the long-term bending load on the utility pole from the supported wires. To avoid such accidents, the utility poles with a large bending strain have been replaced by new ones. However, the amount of bending strain could not be measured precisely.